Power, A Story of Evolution
by SonicSubmissive
Summary: Not for the faint of heart, and definitely not for kids! An adult Femdom fantasy about ganing control and power in the household.


**Power, a story of evolution.**

Chapter1, The Epiphany

She was mad, and had every right to be. She was tired of being pushed around. Tired of being told to all the housekeeping, and most of all, tired of being treated like a child. She was tired of her stepdad being a prick.

At 18 years old, she deserved better than this. At least her mother wouldn't be bugging her. She was out of town on business for a week, and her stepad was not home from work yet.

A nice hot bath is the trick she thought, with no distractions or worries. Time is on my side. The prick won't be home for a couple of hours.

She lay there on her bed, the warm sun through the window warmed her body. She could sense spring in the air by the smell wafting through the window. She dozed off, nude, comfy, and let the stress of the day fade away.

Her nap was short. She had a bad dream and wanted to shake it from her mind. That bath was certainly in order now. She lay in the tub, letting fill with water. As the water level rose, it caressed her body with comfort, much the same way the sun had done onto her beautiful body earlier. Once the bathtub had filled as far as would go, she shut off the water and turned on the jets. Her stepfather never her let her use the jacuzzi feature of this tub, but he wasnt here, and it felt great, the noise drowning out her world.

Then, a knock on the bathroom door. She heard the prick say to get out of the tub, and get the dishes done while she cooked him some dinner. Her blood boiled. I am not some slave she thought. He will just have to fucking wait. She was angry, and wanted some time to let it calm down before she catered to royal demands. The jets were turned off. At least that should keep him at bay for a while she thought.

It couldnt have been two minutes when he knocked on the door again. He wanted his dinner and apparently he couldn't wait. She got out of the tub, and began to dry herslf off. The sound of the water leaving the room through the drain actually sounded nice, almost soothing.

"Hurry up" he called out.

and then...

She snapped.

Something she did not recognize in her took control, and she lost it. Flinging the door open, she looked him straight in the eye. "You will wait until I am good and fucking ready!" she screamed. He looked at her nude body, dripping wet, and could see her clenched fists and anger. "Just get dressed Julia, and get some dinner cooked." he told her calmly.

She stood there for a moment. His calmness surprised her, and she reacted in a way that surprised her as well. "That's Mistress Julia to you asshole" she hissed. She had lost control. Fear, shock, surprise, but most of all rage. These were the things that filled her.

He stared at her blankly. "Just get dressed and get dinner cooking." he said. She looked him with a stern look on her face that no one would could mistake. "Say it" she commanded him. "Say what?" he responded.

Coolly, she said, "Mistress Julia. Get on your knees and say it."

He laughed. She knew he would not take her seriously. He never had before, why would he now. "Why would I?" he asked. She picked up her phone, and said "It's simple, you do as I say, or I tell Mom you made a pass at me. It doesnt have to be true to fuck your life up" He just grinned. She hit #1 on the speed dial. "Hi Mom." while pointing at the floor. He knelt. At least he would placate her until she hung up the phone. "Say it" she mouthed quietly. "Not much Mom, just wanted to see how your day was going." She was carrying on with her Mom like nothing was out of the ordinary but he got the message.

He mouthed quietly, "Mistress Julia". She made some small talk with her Mom, pondering her next move. In for a penny, in for a pound as her old math teacher used to say. Saying goodbye to her Mom, she ended the call. Her foot proffered toward the prick. He looked down at her foot, as did he. She noticed a bulge in his pants. This fucking perv is getting off on this? She said "Bow, and kiss my foot." He hesitated, and the slap just came out of nowhere. He reeled back, and she pointed again. He rose back to his knees, bent, and kissed her foot.

The power that shot through was like a lightning bolt that did not end. She felt as though she could own the world. This grown man, who once used to spank her, and had been treating her like a child for a decade and a half, was now kneeling before with his lips on her toes, deferring to her as if she was a queen. She withdrew her foot, and offered the other one. He obediently kissed it as well. She snapped a picture and emailed it to herself. This might come in handy later she thought.

She ordered him to sit back. "Mom is gone for 6 more days" she said. During this time, you will obey or face the consequences. "Look at this body" she said. "Now look away". She pulled a towel around herself and tied it off. "Your arousal means nothing to me, and seeing me is a priviledge you do not get." He was biding his time, waiting for the opportuity to regain control. One more thing she said. "That picture I took is set to email to Mom in 5 days automatically. If you are not completely obedient, I will not stop the email. Obey, and she will not know. Your only other option is the door. You can choose to walk out of it, and never return. If you contact my Mom again after that, she will get the email."

"Now choose"

He looked up at her and said, "You really dont think you an get away with this do you?" The pain that came into him was immediate and all consuming. Her foot had cruelly kicked him in the groin. He was laying on his side, feeling as though he might vomit. "I told you that seeing me was a priviledge you do not get, and do not question me again asshole" she hissed, all while maintaining a higher position than he, to further reinforce her authority.

"Now choose"

"Mistress Julia, I choose obedience", while looking down at her feet.

If she felt a surge of power before, it was nothing like the power that she felt now. She actually owned another human being, the same as she could own a dog or a toaster. She decided that rules were in order.

1: I make the rules, and I can change them without consulting you.

2: You obey the rules, or be punished.

3: Your head will never be higher than mine when we are in the same room. If I am standing, you will kneel. If I am sitting, you just lay or keep your head lowered.

4: Furniture is a priviledge you will earn.

5: You do not eat drink, shit sleep, piss or talk without my permission.

6: You will not wear clothes until Mom's cab pulls up to the house in 6 days.

"Do you have any questions?" she queried? "No Mistress Julia" he replied. "Then show your obedience immediately slave" Doing his best, he stripped off his clothes without standing up. " Now, call your boss and tell him you need the week off slave" she told him harshly, handing him the phone.

While he spoke to his boss, she wondered what to do next. This certainly was not planned, and now she had the Mistress equivalent of writers block. She decided that her world must improve first. "Crawl to my bedroom", she commanded. He crawled obediently, in a way that she could see that his balls had been bruised. Once in the bedroom, he was ordered to clean it, without his hands. His mouth was the only way he would pick things up. She had him start with the trash that had been strewn about. He dutifully used his teeth to deposit all of it in the trash can. Then the laundry was done in the same manner. Panties, socks, bras and everything else was tasted by him.

Something happened that she did not expect. She was aroused, not by him, but by the power she now possessed. She had the urge to do something about it, but did not want him to see. She told him to bring her bra and 2 pairs of panties, and bring them. He knelt in front of holding out the items. She balled up the panties. placing one over each eye, and securing them in place with her bra. She then had him place his lips on her foot again. Leaning back, she alllowed herself to stroke her womanhood, her power over men. She moaned enjoying the sensations of her nerves tingling, and the submission at her feet. For the first time in her life, she knew someone else would hear her orgasm, and that thought put her over the edge.

She came, convulsively.

She took a finger, moist with her magical scent, and rubbed it under his nose. Commanding him not to wipe his face, she made him crawl out of the room, dragging the laundry basket behind him to go and wash it. He was only allowed to remove the makeshift blindfold after he left the room.

The balance of the night was spent with him cleaning the house nude, servng her a home cooked meal, for which he was the table she ate from, and relaxing while he worshipped her feet. Worshipping the very lowest part of her. The part that got sweaty so often from working out in the gym. The part that picked up dirt from the floor. He did not like it and she did not care. This was about the new roles which been assumed, and the power exchange which had happened. All she knew was that she had to keep this going. She could never turn back. Power was just too intoxicating.

She was exhausted. She knew he must be as well, but that did not matter. She told him to crawl to her room and wait. On the way to her room, she dug in the kitchen drawer and got the rope. Escape was not an option for him. Once in her room, she found him kneeling, staring the floor. Upon her command. he laid on the floor, placing his wrists on either side of the foot of the bedframe. She tied his hands snugly, so that he could not move them from the side of the bed, She then tied his ankles to the opposite end in the same manner. She climbed into the bed, switched off the lamp, and tried to doze. Wait, she thought, this is stupid. This bed is only a full size,and the king size bed is in their room. She untied him, had him crawl to the master bedroom. I must rename this room she thought, to be the the Mistress bedroom. She tied him in the same manner again, and fell promptly into a deep slumber.

Next, Chapter 2, the awakening


End file.
